Memórias de Neji
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Simplesmente...Memórias de Neji.


_Minha querida Hinata-sama,_

_Você pode querer saber o porquê eu escrevi esta carta. Bem, quero apenas agradecê-la por todas as coisas maravilhosas que você trouxe em minha vida. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Você deu-me a força necessária para viver cada vez mais e o melhor de tudo, seu amor incondicional._

_Eu recordo o primeiro dia em que a vi... Encontramos-nos pela primeira vez quando você tinha 3 anos e eu...bem eu tinha 4 e foi no dia de seu aniversario.Você era assim tímida então.Eu pensei que você não me olharia mesmo.Que eu iria ser só mais um no meio daquela gente,mas quando você colocou os olhos em mim,confesso que fiquei espantado,queria desaparecer naquele momento,meu coração disparou e fiquei com medo do que iria pensar de mim e quando você lançou aquele lindo sorriso que sempre guardei na memória...Puxa fui para o céu e voltei e me tornei disposto a protegê-la, não só porque era meu dever...mas como um irmão mais velho que estaria sempre lá, nas fases boas e ruins de sua vida._

_Entretanto um acidente fez com que me mantesse com ódio perante a sua família, incluindo você, Hinata-sama._

_Minha raiva me cegou e eu esqueci completamente do maravilhoso relacionamento que levávamos quando éramos mais novos. Eu admito que fui um tolo quando eu quase a matei nos Exames Chunin.Hinata-sama,você sabe que no fundo do meu coração eu lamentei por aquele dia. Eu jamais esperaria que me perdoasse, mas mesmo assim como um simples toque de mágica minha simples admiração por você se tornou a coisa que eu nunca esperaria sentir... Amor._

_Eu nunca esperei que você corresse para meus braços. Eu já estava ciente de que você amava Naruto Uzumaki. É verdadeiro,que mesmo eu sendo conhecido na vila como um gênio, eu perto dele para você não era ninguém. Entretanto, não poderia odia-lo, pois foi ele que abriu meus olhos para enfim enxergar a realidade. Naquele momento em que perdi aquela luta para ele eu Neji Hyuuga soube que poderia lutar pelo meu próprio destino. E eu sabia que você o amava e que estava feliz assim..._

_E só de pensar nisso eu perdia completamente toda a esperança em fazê-la me amar, então resolvi deixar para trás... Mas não conseguia,porque a cada dia te queria,queria dizer-te que a amava,queria que me visse não só como um irmão ou um simples primo... Eu queria muito mais que isso... Eu queria ser a pessoa que você amasse para a vida inteira. Sim, Hinata-sama... Eu queria gastar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado. Entretanto eu tinha absolutamente certeza de que isso iria ficar entre meus sonhos mais profundos e_ nada mais.

_Até que um dia, eu a vi gritar sob uma árvore. Eu queria ajudá-la ao ver o seu estado, então recolhi a coragem necessária para pergunta-te o por quê.Você hesitou por um momento antes que você confessasse a mim que seu grande amor finalmente tinha ficado com Sakura Haruno e que estavam seguindo firmemente a relação.Feria-me ao vê-la no abismo,numa dor profunda,num desespero sufocante,de suas lágrimas e de todo o resto,assim eu a abracei sob aquela árvore.Você ficou paralisada com o meu feito,pois eu sei que você jamais pensaria que alguém como eu pudesse fazer aquele feito...Mas eu fiz...Queria reconfortá-la,amenizar o seu desespero e dividir contigo a sua dor Hinata-sama,eu queria mostrar que podia confiar em mim novamente,que não estava sozinha afinal,eu sabia que você precisava de uma pessoa naquele momento...E acredite,eu queria ser essa pessoa.Transformei isso em um memorável dia,foi o melhor dia da minha vida,especialmente quando você me abraçou e me manteve abraçado á você durante minutos que pareciam o inicio de um sonho..._

_Em seguida deste dia, nos transformamos em melhores amigos e em dois sócios no duro treinamento. Mesmo eu sabendo que você ainda estava se recuperando do seu "HeartBreak",você ainda tinha a doçura,a ternura e a coragem para presentear-me com seus sorrisos doces e simplesmente encantadores. Nosso "FriendShip" durou sete meses e um ano para que finalmente ganhasse seu coração.Isso prova o quanto eram sinceros e honestos meus sentimentos por você,eu esperei por um longo tempo para que seu coração se recuperasse._

_Quando estava cumprindo nosso primeiro ano juntos como amantes eu saltava de felicidade!Eu me sentia o homem mais feliz e mais sortudo da Terra!Podia jurar para você que eu ia visitar meu pai no santuário só para "esfregar" na cara dele de que tudo estava dando certo, de que você era a mulher para mim, e de que ele sempre esteve errado... Mas nos submetemos as duras épocas de fragilidade no nosso relacionamento e eu não queria perde-te. Eu tive que esticar fora meu orçamento para cada dia porque quando eu te convidava para sair, sem datas especiais você sempre argumentava desculpas. Mas eu fazia isso porque você era o que eu nunca queria perder, por isso jamais lamentei sobre isso. Passar momentos com você era muito importante para mim e quando sentia que poderia te perder eu fazia quase um milagre para te-la, reconquistar sua confiança e ate tentava dar mais sorrisos para você, mas nunca dava certo parecia que eu estava com dor de barriga e quando me dei conta disso eu comecei a treinar meus sorrisos, eu sei que isso era ridículo, mas eu tinha medo de perdê-la, você sempre foi a coisa mais importante para mim, eu não podia viver sem ver seu rosto, sua voz, seu perfume e suas carícias. Você pode ate me chamar de louco, mas é tudo verdade._

_Mas também tivemos as grandes épocas de nosso relacionamento, havia briguinhas bobas, argumento pequenos, ciúmes principalmente por minha parte, mas nada que nos mantesse separados, mantivemos o controle da situação e o amor foi mais forte que isso tudo._

_Um dos momentos mais especiais que aconteceram em minha vida foi quando lhe propus a união. Eu estava super nervoso, tremia por dentro. Quem pensaria que uma garota poderia chegar a fazer Neji Hyuuga tenso?Eu pensava que recusaria minha proposta, que iria inventar uma desculpa... Mas quando você disse sim, eu quase caí da cadeira que lentamente fui me assentando. Eu gritei muito e depois a minha loucura te contagiou e nós começamos a gritar juntos. Naquele momento eu senti nossos corações baterem no mesmo ritmo acelerado de tanta felicidade._

_Era um belo dia quando ocorreu o nosso casamento. Nós recebemos todas as orientações possíveis. Voce era a mulher mais bela que andava pelo corredor. Seu lindo vestido branco era longo e a borda delicada do vestido era com perolas e no meio uma esmeralda que acentuava sua beleza natural e interior. Então nossa primeira noite juntos chegou. Recordo-me, que você foi correndo para o quarto, se trancou no banheiro e não abriu mais. Passei horas tentando fazer voce sair de lá, ate que esfriei minha cabeça e compreendi que você tinha medo, que não adiantava forçar a você sair do banheiro, então fiz a coisa mais sensata,disse para você que não tentaria mais e que quando estivesse pronta nós teríamos uma relação mais profunda e que só em você corresponder-me já era mais que o suficiente e te expliquei que se estivesse com fome teria uma tigela de arroz na porta,dei boa noite e assim fui dormir_._ Com o tempo tudo ocorreu naturalmente..._

_Uma tarde,quando eu voltei de uma missão,Lee e Tenten estavam me apressando a entrar em casa me informando que você estava grávida. Era talvez o dia que eu nunca me esqueceria. Cheguei de mansinho como quem não quer nada, ate que você chegou a mim toda nervosa me confirmando o que me disseram, um momento estranho foi que você começou a chorar dizendo-me que se eu não quisesse esse filho,você iria me compreender porque você era uma vergonha e fraca,indigna de ser minha esposa.Hinata se você soubesse a felicidade que transbordava em mim ao ouvir que você estava grávida duvido que diria aquelas palavras que machucaram meus ouvidos e corromperam meu coração.Te abracei e enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas dizia que você era uma mulher muito especial,que eu é que era indigno de te-la,e que estava feliz por saber que teria um filho com a mulher que eu amava.Você me correspondeu com um doce beijo me pedindo desculpas por duvidar de meus sentimentos.Depois eu não me controlei simplesmente comecei a saltar de alegria gritando feito um louco pela casa "Eu vou ser papai!"devo ter repetido umas 20 vezes a mesma frase e ate de noite em que eu te disse "Boa noite Hinata e...Eu já disse pra você que eu vou ser pai?"você simplesmente ria quando me via todo bobo,acho que ninguém alem de você tinha me visto nesse estado eu estava pior que o Naruto.Cada dia eu tinha observado mudanças físicas e a perturbadora mudança psicológica,que todos os dias me enlouqueciam,você derrepente gritava: "Eu...Eu tenho certeza que me trocará por outra porque eu estou feia e gorda!" ou "Neji quero que durma no sofá hoje e que sonhe com as garotas que você esta andando!"essas frases já faziam parte do meu dia-a-dia e o que me deixava irritado é que eu não fazia nada para você me dizer aquelas coisas.Hinata-sama se você somente pudesse ler a minha mente,veria que você era o único amor de minha vida.Eu aseguraria 101 por cento!Eu jamais te trocaria por outra porque você era tudo o que necessitava. Então lhe dei todo o amor e cuidado que necessitou durante a gravidez. Eu comprei todas as suas demandas. Uma coisa bizarra foi quando você me pediu acima da meia-noite para caçar uma cobra da Floresta da Morte, eu simplesmente fiquei assustado, você nunca tinha comido cobra!Bem depois de varias tentativas de caçá-la eu desisti e comprei ramén, e eu me senti aliviado quando você comeu sem rejeitá-lo, agradeci Naruto imensamente por fazer você gostar de ramén._

_Após nove meses de espera, o grito de um anjo ecoou nos quatro cantos da sala do hospital de Konoha. Esse doce anjo era a Hirusha. Nasceu com sua pele branquinha e macia e seu cabelo azulado. Sua versão júnior. O que tenho nela é o modo de olhar, as sobrancelhas e os pregos do pé. Hirusha é tão bonita quanto você. Sua presença trouxe uma outra cor, um novo modo de viver e a coisa mais importante: uma família completa, eu, você e nosso doce anjinho._

_Você e eu prometemos ser bons se não os melhores pais de toda Konoha para Hirusha._

_Nós a criaríamos para ser uma boa kunoichi, fiel, forte para um dia proteger a vila._

_Hinata-sama, você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Mas você sabe quando uma pessoa faz qualquer coisa para proteger esses que são importantes para você?Porque me lembro que você um dia me disse... "Quando amamos alguém, protegemos com os dois braços essa pessoa que é tão especial... Isso é uma maneira de ser ninja." Hinata-sama eu não somente protegi da minha maneira ninja, mas também como uma maneira de mostrar-lhe todo meu amor incondicional. Eu sei que é doloroso em sua parte aceitar isto. Deixá-la sozinha e levantar nossa filha seria um trabalho duro para você. Eu faltaria certamente a você e a Hirusha. Você é tudo para mim... E a morte seria a única coisa que nos separaria._

_Como um tratado de paz, o País da Neve quis o corpo inoperante de um Hyuuga importante. Hinata-sama, eu jurei na minha vida inteira protegê-la foi por isso que assinei o acordo em vez de você, apenas fiz como meu pai fez, eu me sacrifiquei para conservar a vila e principalmente os seres que amo. Eu nunca lamentei por isso. Eu escolhi este destino e me senti muito honrado, mesmo sendo minha morte. Eu posso aceitar a dor de minha morte, mas deixá-la é a coisa mais dolorosa e mais dura para fazer. Eu te amo, Hinata-sama nunca, nunca se esqueça disso... E diz sempre para Hirusha que o papai a ama muito também. Adeus..._

_Com Amor,_

_**Neji Bouke Hyuuga.**_

* * *

**Pessoal é a primeira historia Angust/Romance que faço eu queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre ela,seria muito importante para mim saber disso**.

_**Obrigado por lerem!**_

Beijinhos e espero seus Reviews.


End file.
